In some apparatuses using rotary drive sources such as motors, conventionally, the rotary drive source is mounted on a support body through a mount damper. This is because the rotary drive source usually vibrate during driving rotation. That is, the mount damper absorbs vibration to prevent the entire apparatus from greatly vibrating. It is particularly essential for a precision apparatus such as an image forming apparatus to prevent vibration which would deteriorate the accuracy of operation of each part or component. For the image forming apparatus, for example, excessive vibration will deteriorate image quality.
A conventional mount damper is generally configured such that an elastic body made of rubber or the like is placed between a support body and a rotary drive source. Thus, flexibility of the elastic body absorbs vibration of the rotary drive source, thereby preventing direct transfer of vibration of the rotary drive source to the support body. This type of the mount damper is disclosed for example in Patent Literature 1.